


lonefire blossom

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Assassination Attempt(s), F/F, Kings & Queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: "It was in a beautiful garden where they ended up."--short AU; written for Sayo's birthday. Queen and Assassin.





	lonefire blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Sayo's birthday in March and now it's May? ... Sorry tho it's very, very late. This was inspired by that Yukina limited 4* white dress and then dream fest Sayo 4*. After months passed from original drafts, it turned out this way, I'm sorry for this.
> 
> Anyways ... umm, enjoy?

It was in a beautiful garden where they ended up.

As it is a ‘garden’, it might be nice with greenery of various plants and blooming flowers, yet, it was abandoned in the middle of thick forest where they decided to take hiding and wait.

Lying on the center of the abandoned greenhouse belonged to nobody, on a table that supposedly used to store gardening equipment or to tend the flowers, a static body of a Queen. Her once white dress mixed with part of her blood pool by the right side of her abdomen, which has stopped now, but a stench of certain substances remained even though with the amount of blood that had been poured.

 _She is still alive,_ the turquoise-haired woman said as she studied the face of not moving Queen. _Her chest is still moving, her breaths are still, still—_

“Sayo.”

Her voice was as clear as ever, despite her debilitating state of living.

“How long will you wait until you finish me off?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Few moments ago, in the ball room located not far from the forestry.

.

 

If anyone would ask the Queen why she’s being so restless, it’s not about how the ball room is going, how the ball was arranged far from her safe area of her own kingdom, or the significance of the ball itself.

Dressing in her unusual piece of white to her usual somber black majestic dress, garnished with white and lilac roses instead feathers of crows, she walked and greeted the crowds beyond her after her speech. Her eyes didn’t stop searching for a certain someone, even though the crowd already cheered as the first call of beginning dance is conducted.

Yukina might be the Queen who’s soon-to-marry, with her whole palette of suitors--Prince of different allegations and countries--of which she could hand-picked at any time, but no, whom she sought is none from the guest lists.

She passed by several tables lined up with tall glasses of wine, hiding her restlessness with picking one and quickly mingled with crowds again--while it’s no use to mumble or to curse a certain person’s lateness, a slip of minute from their agenda couldn’t be returned.

“Queen, may I have the dance?”

Yukina gasped a bit of the sudden request, though, after finding the soft, business smile of a certain … woman she has been searching for since earlier, the Queen couldn’t help but to smirk.

“Hmph, dressing as wannabe-prince from somewhere far in the east now?” the snicker fallen to deaf ears as the classical music to accompany the dance was loud by the background, at least the woman in front of her heard it. Indeed, why she chose to dress like a prince now, with all the collared top, fancy-looking armor and dangling dark golden chains, also shorts and clacking high boots - their usual height difference becoming more apparent now. “Come, Sayo.”

The Queen took the hand anyway, and the so-called ‘prince’ put back the unattended wine to the table. Some of the attendants started whispering behind them, gossiping about how gal the ‘prince’ allowed to be close with that infamous ‘Ice Queen’ Minato Yukina to the point that the Queen didn’t make any hesitation to the dance pledge.

Their next quest is to spread their joined hands and start to find the tempo before matching their feet moving in right coordination.

“Just happened to borrow from some fool of the guest,” the turquoise-haired ‘prince’ answered. Their distance was close for them to talk privately, or rather to the watching eyes, intimately.

“Oh, you mean, you _knocked_ him out.”

“Well, isn’t Assassin not allowed in the party?”

“Technically, no, of course.” Yukina found herself chuckling. “Especially if you don’t have that invitation card. Seems that The Prince of North tightened the security because the rumor of assassination will take place, only selected guest able to come in aside the most invited prince and princesses.”

“Don’t they aware even nobility got poison on their sleeves?” Sayo jeered. “Fortunately, I borrowed costume from a right guest, his invitation card is marked with gold like yours, My Queen.”

‘Assassin’ - the stealth killing tool that is moving in shadows. Though being said as ‘stealth’ and marred with ‘mystery’, using Assassins has been an unspoken trend upon the nobility, as it would lower the risk of them being exposed and their hands being still clean. Sayo, for instance, is an Assassin working for Yukina, with nobody knows of her true identity except selective people in the inner kingdom’s ruling.

However, Sayo’s mission as of that day in the ball, wasn’t to kill someone.

“Enough sarcasm, I hope. The beginning dance will reach the peak soon,” Yukina sneaked a glance to the main area of the ball room, where most of people in pairs concentrated with the dance, just like how they are now. “What did you get from your scouting?”

“It’s like how you’ve predicted all along,” Sayo spoke quieter. “The Prince of North, he wants to kill you and claim the South.”

“Ah, how greedy of a man.” Yukina smiled. “Did you know his method of killing, too?”

“Seeing how packed this party, I think he won’t be as reckless to even use Assassins--your guarding Knight is everywhere, too, my Queen,” Sayo gestured her head to side and then around the squared ball room, noting the knights with full armor and rose ornaments in their chain mail. “I guess he will use some kind of ‘making it like an accident’ type.”

“For example?”

“Creating a random fire, or something similar that will throw the crowds in disarray. We better be careful.”

The dance halted as an explosion blasted the front entrance, which is, thankfully, void of people as most of them are on the main area of the ball. What follows after them are screaming of terror from people, before the crowd scrambled to find any place safe to run away. Sayo took Yukina close to her chest, both of them watching the direction where crowds are going, and how the guarding knights stationed were overwhelmed. The smoke thickening by the entrance has yet to be lifted, it’s unknown whether there will be continuous ambush.

Another blast followed to destroy the side door of the left wing, still, crowd of panicked people continued to roam about - some screaming, some crouching and holding their heads, some keep running to nowhere.

“We should run now before they discovered us.”

“Storm the front door then, but be careful, there might be his lineup that used those cursed crossbows coated in poison or magic.” Yukina whispered.

Grabbing on the Queen’s wrist, they marched between the crowds as fast as possible to the direction of the smoked entrance. The once grand wooden gate has been decreased to mere smithereens. Since the guarding knight keeping the crowd away from the exploded entrance, no one get in the way when they reached the door area, and the smoke from debris keeping them concealed, but-

“Watch out!”

Sayo, who was leading the way, stopped right before an arrow hit on their way, missed barely on few acres as the assassin dodged. Although the shooter--wherever they are, but they must be across the doorway--missed because of the thickness of the smoke, they won’t miss if they know their next movement.

“-What should we do, my Queen, there’s no other way out, everyone is bustling on the window and other entrance. Seems like they--those crossbow army men that you’ve mentioned--have surrounded this place in waiting.”

“Then, continue.”

“But my Queen-”

“They won’t hit us if we’re fast enough.” Yukina assured, wriggled on Sayo’s wrist. “You have your hidden blades to throw at them as a little act to buy us time, right? Do it.”

 

.

.

.

 

Alas, an arrow struck on the Queen’s skin.

The place affected with it turned purple, so is her crowning Rose once the Assassin tried to pour out some blood trying to get the poison out.

This type of poison; it’s something that an Assassin like her knows so well.

But, no; this forest, _this_ silent garden, has nothing of a magic antidote.

If the help doesn’t come soon as both of them hoped, then—

“Sayo, what are you waiting for …?” the Queen coughed. “Kill me.”

“But my Queen, I—“

There, Yukina coughed again, but this time, what the Queen gave to the Assassin was a sneer. “Come on, I’m hiring you not because I don’t know your motive.”

The Queen tried to sit, but the wound took her back. Sayo was about to help her or chide her, but the next sentence she uttered got her freezing on the spot.

“That day when you tried to kidnap me when I’m only 10 years old,” Yukina continued. “Your ‘owner’ wanted you to become a parasite to me, right?”

 

.

.

.

 

It was in a beautiful garden where they ended up.

However, their relationship for this past eleven years has been nothing but a fake beautiful flower blooming in the garden of lies.

.

 

Yukina watched as Sayo retracted her hand from the table, realizing the grave of the words she just said. While it might be true that _‘Assassin works to no one; Assassin lives and dies alone’_ , it’s only a creed that Assassin might know.

Sayo was assigned to a task with hefty price years ago because she needed the money for something – it was a years of ‘faking’ to serve a certain soon-to-be Queen Minato Yukina until it’s the time to kill her.

That day, the day Yukina supposedly getting a betrothed to marry, is the day when Sayo is ordered to kill her.

But then, someone who Sayo doesn’t know preceded her from doing so, and that is the arrow from said attack earlier.

 _Yet, why? Why she worked up to rescue, to try to get the poison out?_ —the realization is the one which made her scoot away from where Yukina is lying down.

The shine of the Queen’s eyes never failed to make Sayo to question her own ‘loyalty', especially now when the Queen seemed to know her movement all along this long eleven years.

“How, how do you know?” Sayo asked.

Yukina keeping her small smile as she struggled to speak, “Didn’t I tell you when I freed you from the prison that day? I trusted no one,” her eyes seem to look at something far, far away from the horizon – a forlorn look of the past that will never coming back, the decision she had been made that couldn’t be rewritten. “That day, I come to free you after I know your ‘boss’ and asked you of those options.”

“… Whether I will go away from the castle or to serve you until my death?” Sayo retraced, Yukina found herself nodded. “Why; how can you be so confident at that!? How can you think I’d choose to serve you rather than coming back?”

“Because what awaits Assassin if they won’t fulfill their mission is stupid death?” Yukina posed another question mark, Sayo found herself scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. “It’s... maybe the same as your reason for trying to help me now of this killing poison, if it might help you answer.”

Her Queen never let down her cold façade even for a single time, be it when she is faced with danger close to death.

Her Queen is always been a tactical, brilliant thinker, who will try to be the first one who make her own step away from the many possibilities available.

Why, eleven years ago, the Queen didn’t let her to die?

_Why she, the Assassin tasked to kill the Queen, helped the Queen away from the debilitating poison?_

The Queen spared yet another laughter, this time is merrier – Sayo didn’t recall ever hearing Yukina would laugh like that. The lilac-haired Queen reached for her cheek, tracing it quietly with her now shaking fingers. There she said, “Don’t we think the same; as long as we both get each other to stay, no one will need to die?”

Sayo blinked at the remark.

“You don’t want to die, right? So do I,” Yukina explained. “That’s why I’m keeping my killer close to me, so I know when I will be killed,” the trace of her fingers stopped, as her arms weakened. Then again, Sayo kept her hand in place, the Queen’s hand was close to wither. “… Ironic, huh?”

“But my Queen,” there was a bitter tang to it now as it is not her usual spoken lies. “You’re not ‘killed’ by my hands now. You will … die, we won’t be both ‘living’ just like how you envisioned.”

“That’s … alright,” she continued. “This eleven years; it was fun, Sayo, despite every lies you had in store with me.” There was this unexplained glint garnering her eyes now, but not the Queen’s usual cloud of guard. It was warm, rather than a cold glare to her enemy. It was a look of warmth. “It was fun to have someone … who will stay close to you. It was fun to have someone who can understand you. It really was ... fun, Sayo.”

.

.

.

 

_It was a beautiful garden where they ended up._

_._

_While the death of the white flower was beautiful, the bystander doesn’t want to let it wither alone._


End file.
